legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheats
The following are a complete set of cheats for every LEGO® Star Wars game. Lego® Star Wars (Console) *'14PGMN' Unlocks Count Dooku. *'ZTY392' Unlocks Grievous' Bodyguard. *'SF321Y' Unlocks General Grievous. *'ER33JN' Unlocks Clone Ep III. *'BHU72T' Unlocks Clone Ep III, Pilot. *'N3T6P8' Unlocks Clone Ep III, Swamp. *'RS6E25' Unlocks Clone Ep III, Walker. *'EUW862' Unlocks Shaak Ti. *'EN11K5' Unlocks Battle Droid (Commander). *'DH382U' Unlocks Droideka. *'PP43JX' Unlocks Royal Guard. *'92UJ7D' Unlocks Padmé. *'H35TUX' Unlocks Darth Maul. *'F8B4L6' Unlocks Clone. *'19D7NB' Unlocks Geonosian. *'LK42U6' Unlocks Battle Droid (Geonosis). *'XZNR21' Unlocks Super Battle Droid. *'PL47NH' Unlocks Jango Fett. *'LA811Y' Unlocks Boba Fett. *'A725X4' Unlocks Luminara. *'DP55MV' Unlocks Ki-Adi Mundi. *'CBR954' Unlocks Kit Fisto. *'987UYR' Unlocks Battle Droid. *'KF999A' Unlocks Battle Droid (Security). *'R840JU' Unlocks PK Droid. *'U63B2A' Unlocks Gonk Droid. *PUCEAT Tea cups *LD116B Minikit detector *RP924W Moustaches *YD77GC Purple *MS999Q Silhouettes *4PR28U Invincibility *NR37W1 Silly Blasters *L449HD-Classic Blasters *IG72X4-Big Blasters *SHRUB1-Brushes Lego® Star Wars (Game Boy Advance) While on the pause menu: *'Random studs': L, L, L, right, left, R, R, R *'Repairbot': down, down, down, down, L, right, down, right, L *'Play as C-3PO': start, start, left, down, right, up, right, right *'More speed for a while': right, right, down, up, right, L. *'Sheep Mode': L, R, L, down, up, R, R, right, left, down, right, right, select *'See all the cut-scenes': down, up, R, L, R, R, R, down, down, up, down, down, select *'Play as a Battle Droid': start, start, down, right, left, down, right, left. *'See Yoda quotes': Down, L, R, Select *'Play as a Super Battle Droid': Start, start, left, down, down, down, down, right *'Strange Colors': L, L, L, left, left, R, R, right, right, down, down, down, select *'play as blue Gungan': start, start, down, left, right, down, left, right *'Play as Geonosian': Start, Start, Right, Down, Right, Down, Left, Up *'Play as a pit droid': start, start, up, up, up, down, down, down *'Play as General Grievous': Start, Start, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down *'Play as Droid on STAP': Start, Start, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down, Up *'Play as Black and Silver R2': Start, Start, Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down *'Play as Red and Yellow R2': Start, Start, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up *'bigger damage': Down, Down, Left, Right, Down, L *'Play as a destroyer droid': start, start, left, up, right, down, right, up *'Gives you 10 studs': Up, right, down, left, up, right, down, left, select. *'Main Star Wars Theme': Up, Up, Up, Up, L, R, Down, Down, Down, Down *'Invasion Theme': Down, Down, Down, Down, L, R, Up, Up, Up, Up. *'Different music': Up, Up, Up, Up, R, L, Down, Down, Down, Down *'More different music': Down, Down, Down, Down, R, L, Up, Up, Up, Up *'Yellow color of lightsaber, force and gun shots': R, R, L, start *'Purple color of lightsaber, force and gun shots': L, R, L, start *'blue color of lightsaber, force and gun shots': R, R, R, start *'Green color of lightsaber, force and gun shots': R, L, R, start *'Black color of lightsaber, force and gun shots': L , L, R, start *'Red color of lightsaber, force and gun shots': L, R, R, start Lego® Star Wars II (Console) *TTT289 Ewok *UCK868 Beach Trooper *UGN694 Ugnaught *UUB319 Lobot *VAP664 Imperial Shuttle Pilot *VHY832 Bespin Guard *WTY721 Bib Fortuna *YDV451 Sandtrooper *YWM840 Han Solo (Hood) *YZF999 Gamorrean Guard *NYU989 Snow Trooper *BEN917 Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *HLP221 Boba Fett *BNC332 Death Star Trooper *HHY382 The Emperor *NFX582 Gonk Droid *SMG219 Grand Moff Tarkin *PRJ821 Greedo *NXL973 IG-88 *MMM111 Imperial Guard *BBV889 Imperial Officer *CVT125 Imperial Spy *JAW499 Jawa *SGE549 Palace Guard *CYG336 Rebel Pilot *EKU849 Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *GBU888 Skiff Guard *HDY739 TIE Fighter *NNZ316 TIE Fighter Pilot *QYA828 TIE Interceptor *NAH118 Tusken Raider *TYH319 the beard *CL4U5H Santa hat & clothes *NBP398 Red noses on all characters Lego® Star Wars II (Nintendo DS) *UDLRAB Unlock all Characters *ABACAB Unlock all Extras *867539 Unlock all Clothing in Character Editor *BIGGUN Unlock all Weapons in Character Editor *HGIGHF Earn 500,000 Bonus Lego® Studs *4PR28U 10 extra studs Lego® Star Wars II (Game Boy Advance) *01138 view final movie *51999 Death Star Subsector 1 *20876 Emperor's Lair *52583 Death Star 2 *31299 Ewok Village *06881 Yoda's Hut *61806 Sensor Balcony *08433 Carbonite Chamber *50250 The Dark Cave *89910 Millenium Falcon *42352 Wampa Cave *52577 Death Star *80500 Death Star Hanger *11911 Trash Compactor *27000 Alderaan *13197 Mos Eisley Cantina *40214 Obi-Wan's House *82434 Mos Eisely *70546 Unlock Dancing Girl *11340 Unlock Sith Mode *75046 Unlock Jedi Spirit *80873 Unlock Bubble Blaster Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Console) *EVILR2 R2-Q5 *CLZ738 Force Grapple Leap *HUT845 Imperial Shuttle *PMN576 General Grievous *HHY697 Boss Nass *INT729 Tie Interceptor *QRN714 Captain Tarpals *AAB123 Droid Tri-Fighter *KLJ897 Unlocks Jango Fett *BDC866 Unlocks Vulture Droid *GIJ989 IG-88 *NBN431 Unlock Stormtrooper *BRJ437 Disguise *ZZR636 Greedo *DDD748 Count Dooku *584HJF Zam Wesell *EUK421 Darth Maul *PLL967 Watto *UUU875 Zam's Speeder *EWK785 Ewok *DBH897 Unlocks Tie fighter. *ACK646 Admiral Ackbar *GGF539 Boba Fett (Boy) *GUA850 Imperial Guard *MUN486 Ki-Adi Mundi *LUM521 Luminara Unduli *VBJ322 Padme *PRX482 Taun We Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Nintendo DS) *Start, Start, Down, Down, Left, Left, Up,Up, Select 3.000.000 Extra Studs *Up, Up, Down, L, L, R, R Unlock Bonus Touch Game 1 *Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, R, L, Start, Select Enable Debug & Debug Multiplayer Menus Category:Lego Star Wars